Friday Night Rendezvous
by Eligrl77
Summary: An extremely smutty Johnlockary story. A night of drinking has bought out the wild girl in Mary. She wants to share in a love, in a whole new way.


"Thank you Sherlock for treating us tonight," John said as they walked in 221B. They had spent a good portion of the night drinking at Angelo's.

"Yes those… chocolate mix drinks were fantastic," Mary giggled. Having a rough week herself, she spent no time enjoying the open bar policy. "You were right about John's mustache. Not having one suits him well," much to John's chagrin.

"My pleasure," Sherlock leaned against the fireplace mantle, staring down at her dress. He couldn't help himself. The cleavage was practically falling out of that tight leather dress. He forgot to look away, just as Mary noticed him.

"Taking a peek Mr. Holmes?" she eyed him down, licking her lips.

"Well… um…" Sherlock didn't know how to respond as she drew herself tightly close against him.

"That suits me fine. The more I've been here I've been fantasizing about all the things we could do together."

"What the hell does that mean?" John was starting to get a tad defensive, the alcohol didn't help matters.

"Calm down sweetheart. I think we could come up with a very fun arrangement here. You see… I want the both of you right now. Not only do I want you both, you both also want each other. We'll all be happy… and…satisfied. Off to bed shall we?" she laughed. She grabbed both of their hands and slowly made their way upstairs to John's room.

Sherlock and John looked at each other, turned on and completely mortified. What on earth was Mary thinking? Did they really want this? No one could think in that thick haze of lust.

"I will tell you both what I want you to do," she commanded to them. "Let me think of a safe word, though we may not be needing one. How about violet? From now on I do all the talking gentlemen and you do what I say," she smiled as she unzipped her dress, revealing black underwear and matching lace panties.

"Sherlock, I need your mouth on me. John I want you to undress the rest of me and kiss the rest of me," she gingerly grabbed Sherlock's collar.

"I'm so glad we are doing this. I played the entire audio book of Science of Deduction and touched myself," she spoke low to Sherlock as their mouths collided. John didn't hesitate to come and join in on the action. He started kissing Mary's neck, sucking it. He sat on the edge of his bed as he groped her breasts, playing with her nipples. She moaned into Sherlock's mouth, as hers were sensitive to the touch. It made John's cock so hard to hear her responses in Sherlock's mouth.

John got the two of them lying in the bed. John took Mary's panties off slowly with her teeth. He started massaging her clit with his tongue. He started fingering her wet, hot entrance.

"Oh my cock is so hard," Sherlock said in a growl. John breathed heavily in agreement.

"Good because I want to try another position. Playtime is over, come get your clothes off. Sherlock, I want to do ram into my wet muff. It's been longing for you so long. John, I want to swallow your big cock in my mouth," she commanded. "It's for practice for when you get to Sherlock." At that moment, she could see their cocks twitching as they frantically undressed in front of her. Sherlock got behind her on the bed and John's hard cock centered itself on her face.

"Lube is on the table," she told Sherlock as she heard it click open. There was shaky silence and then the fun began once more. Sherlock started slow on her, just like she was starting in on John's cock. As Sherlock fucked her harder, she took as much of John as she could in her mouth. John was so turned on by her, the way she and Sherlock were breathing, how Sherlock caringly was bringing her to ecstasy. The moans got slightly louder and louder.

"Fuck me harder," she yelled as she was bought to orgasm. John felt like he could just watch them and get off. Sherlock slowly pulled out, collapsing on the bed, covered in sweat

"Doesn't it feel so good to fuck a woman for a change Sherlock? You can now say you pounded a pussy hard and made it cum," Mary kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"We aren't done playing yet, my dear," she wiped the sweat off her face. "Sherlock I want your bloody gorgeous arse on the edge of this bed. John is going to fuck your tight asshole and I want to see him fill you. I'm going to leave my pussy on that glorious mouth of yours while John fucks your brain out," she smiled as everyone changed positions. John was slightly baffled by her request, as he never topped during their relationship before Mary came into the picture. After applying much needed lube on his cock and fingers, he started priming Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock made soft grunts while his mouth was busy pleasuring Mary's pussy. She gyrated her hips so he could lick all over her.

John's cock couldn't take anymore and he slowly inserted his hard cock into Sherlock. The two moaned loudly, much to Mary's delight. It felt so good to touch Sherlock in this way again. He couldn't control his deep thrusts. All three of them were ready to come all at once. Sherlock, feeling Mary's orgasm, reacted to hers by spilling all over his chest. John watching this too ejaculated hard deep inside Sherlock. Everyone was tired and felt truly fucked.

"I hope you two… enjoyed that," she breathed heavily. "Because that… was the best fucking sex I ever had. Who wants to cuddle with me?" she begged. Mary wrapped her arms around Sherlock's chest and laid her head there. John didn't hesitate jumping on the bed and wrapping his arms around Mary's waist.


End file.
